Paul Momund
Paul Momund was a minor character in Hannibal Rising. He was a butcher that ran his own deli, however he was also a Vichy (a collaborator with the German occupation). Due to his disrespect for women and the Japanese, he became Hannibal Lecter's first victim after he insulted Murasaki. History Some time after Hannibal arrived at his Uncle Robert Lecter's estate, he grew a bond with his aunt Murasaki and the two trained diligently while honoring her great ancestor's ways. The two took a trip to the market, where Paul was working on a slab of meat until he spotted Murasaki. He began lobbing obscene gestures at her (calling her "la japonaise" among other terms), to which she ignored while Hannibal took notice of the man's rudeness. She eventually walked passed him only for Paul to smack her bottom and question if "Japanese pussy ran sideways". Hannibal, in response to this vulgar display, assaulted the man and beat him viciously with a meat tenderizer. He was eventually brought in by the police, who let both of them off due to Paul being a much hated man (with his Vichy connections). Later, Hannibal desired to kill Paul and took with him a katana that belonged to Murasaki's ancestor. He tracked Paul to a secluded pond that he was fishing at, where Paul caught a spectacular fish and returned to shore. He spotted Hannibal sitting alone, who proceeded to state that Paul owed a certain lady an apology. Paul mocked Hannibal, instead threatening to throw him in the river for coming here. He then pulled out a knife and threatened mutilation, in which Hannibal inquired simply on what Paul said about Murasaki's "pussy" - in which way it ran. Paul smirked and claimed it ran sideways, before insulting him further and Hannibal took out the Katana slashing crossways across his stomach before grinning. He held the sword firmly while Paul attempted to keep his wound closed. Hannibal circled him, cutting every which way across his body (a slash to the arm, along his back and down one of his legs). As he knelt over a tree stump, Hannibal continued to chastise him for what he was...then took out his drawing to show Paul's future. On it, Paul's head was on display with a tag attached stating his own deli. Paul began to scream frantically as Hannibal walked about and span, to slash downwards and decapitate Paul in one swipe. His head was placed on display in the same way Murasaki's ancestors had done, back at her estate. Murasaki was disturbed by the sight but careful not to mislead Hannibal, talked calmly and said that he did not have to do that for her. Shortly thereafter an Inspector Pascal Popil arrived to interview the two in regard to Paul's body which was found some time before. While Hannibal was brought in for questioning, Murasaki took the head and carved a Swastika into the head. She then put it on a pole for public viewing, which caught the attention of the police and created an alibi for Hannibal allowing him to go free. Navigation Category:Male Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Misogynists Category:Criminals Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wrathful Category:Jingoists Category:Xenophobes Category:Chaotic Evil